<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lesson in Love and Pain by stormie92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577938">A Lesson in Love and Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie92/pseuds/stormie92'>stormie92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Last of Us [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Bloaterse, F/M, Friendship, Future, Hope, Infected, Love, Music, Pain, Runners, Smut, clickers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie92/pseuds/stormie92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie and you are close friends. One day, the two of you are drawing together when Ellie notices something about your drawing. Joel comes to see what is going on . . . well, what is going on?</p><p>Joel and you get closer and closer. Can you both stay happy, however, in a world that is meant to tear people apart?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Williams x reader, Joel Miller x Ellie Williams, Joel Miller x Reader, Joel Miller x You - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Last of Us [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lesson in Love and Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Ellie sat on the porch drawing while Joel strummed his guitar. Ellie looked up asking "Okay, Y/N, so this thing here?? Smudges the art for shading?"<br/>“Yep, shade the spots and then using that, you can made it look like shadows" you replied.<br/> "Awesome" she chuckled as her eyes darted to the drawing you were working on. Her eyes lit up "Holy shit, Y/N! Is that for Joel?"<br/>A blush spread across your face and a nervous laugh escaped from your mouth. You looked down at the drawing . . . It was of a forest, a small cabin sat to the left, deer in the background and a river, which had a mama bear hunting for fish for her cubs. Near the cabin sat a Joel with his guitar. You were almost done shadowing it and truth be told, you were immensely proud of it. Your E/C eyes met Ellie's "Yes, you . . . think he'll like it?"<br/>Ellie nodded her head frantically "Dude!!! Yes, he will. And if he doesn't, he's fucking dumb. I would love for someone to draw me something like that."</p><p>Joel laughed as he walked over to the two of you "who's fucking dumb?".<br/>You quickly replied "No one."<br/>Ellie at the same time you said no one replied "You."<br/>Joel glanced at Ellie and squinted "uh-huh, and what may I ask made you say that?"<br/>Ellie flashed a smile, closed her drawing pad and stood up "Y/N will tell ya! I have shit I need to do."<br/>You groaned "Ellie, you don't have patrol or anything to do today?"<br/>"Naw, I have shit, Y/N. Might go see Dina or whatever. You two have fun!!" She raced off leaving behind Joel and you.</p><p>You shyly closed your drawing book when Joel sat down by you. His eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement when you did. He let out a small laugh "alrighty, so, why did Ellie say I would be dumb?"<br/>You sighed "Ellie saw what I am working on. . . And she asked if it was for you. It is."<br/>"Oh, really now? Can I see or should I pretend I know nothing now?"<br/>Slightly stuttering "y-you can see it. . . Just promise me you won't laugh."<br/>He nodded "I promise. Now gimme". <br/>Opening your book back up to the correct page, you handed it over to Joel and looked briefly at the ground before looking back over at him. Joel studied the drawing, his eyes bouncing from side to side, top to bottom. <br/>"Y/N, this is. . ." He went silent. A smiled crossed his face again as he scooted closer to you "I love it."<br/>"Really?"<br/>"Really. Is it done?" You shook your head no.<br/>"I still have to shade in a few places."<br/>"Well, when it's done, I would very much like to frame it and place it somewhere in my house."<br/>"Psht, you don't need to" you laughed. Joel closed the book and placed it next to him. <br/>"Naw, I want to. Um,I have something for you too. Come back to my place and I can show you?"<br/>You felt yourself get hot and hoped to all the Gods that you were not blushing. You nodded.</p><p>Joel opened his door and moved out of the way "you first".<br/>"Why thank you, kind sir!!! Such a gentleman" you winked as you walked inside and grasped your heart. <br/>"You do that one more time, Y/N, I will kick you out" his lips twitched while he tried to not smirk.<br/>"Ohhh yeah, sure. You loved it, Joel. You know it. I know it." <br/>"Mmhm, whatever you say, darlin'." </p><p>Joel disappeared into the kitchen and made coffee. He brought out two cups and handed you one.<br/>"Thanks" you said while taking a sip.<br/>"Welcome, alright. So, I wrote you a song. It's not the greatest thing in the world. I'll play it for you but you need to promise me now, okay? Promise me you won't laugh."<br/>You laughed at his request "Hmm."<br/>"You don't promise, I don't play."<br/>You frowned "Aw, be nice. I promise I won't laugh!" <br/>"Good" he placed his coffee down and picked up his guitar. He inhaled deeply.</p><p>Beginning to strum his guitar, he looked up at you and grinned:<br/>"I see you, <br/>Sitting under the sun,<br/>Rays hitting your skin, <br/>Illuminating all your beauty.<br/>A man,<br/>Watching from under the tree,<br/>Wish that he could be open,<br/>And free...<br/>Free enough to ask for love,<br/>Free enough to kiss those lips.<br/>I wish to make you mine,<br/>Give you a future,<br/>My heart,<br/>And my time."</p><p>He stopped "It's not done. Nor is it perfect. Need to fix it up or hell, maybe have Ellie help me write."<br/>Joel placed his guitar down and looked at you, noticing you were softly crying. <br/>"Aw, shit. Y/N, I didn't mean to-"<br/>You did not let him finish his sentence because you leaned forward and softly kisses his lips. </p><p>Breaking the kiss "I'm sorry, I should have asked you before I did that."<br/>He shook his head "no, no, no. It's fine." Joel cupped your face and began to kiss you again. Little, soft moans escaped from the two of you. Once again, you broke the kiss but only for a brief second. You had Joel lean back on his couch and you moved to straddle him "this is better, yes?"<br/>He nodded. You kissed him, begging the man for entrance into his mouth with your tongue. He allowed entry. Tongues fighting for dominance. A war that Joel won. <br/>Your moans became louder and more sinful. Joel's pupils were dilated and full of lust. He nibbled your earlobe while whispering "let's go to the bed, yeah?"</p><p>You kissed his forehead as he stood up, grasped onto you and non verbally signaled to wrap  your legs around his waist which you obliged. You kept giving him kisses all over, peppering his face and neck, while he carried you to the room. </p><p>Once you were close to the bed you let go of his and Joel, with love but some rough, tossed you onto the bed. The two of you laughed as you settled yourself against the headboard. </p><p>"Well, Texas? You gonna come over or just stare at me?"</p><p>"I. . . Kind of want to watch you."</p><p>"Oh?" A devilish smirk crossed your face. "Do you mean. . . Like this?" You questioned as you very slowly inched your dominant hand towards your sex. Joel bit his lip, a blush making its ways across his cheeks and a very quiet moan broke free. He shook his head "no".</p><p>You whimpered "no?"</p><p>"No, see, I thought I wanted that but instead I want to be the one who does that." </p><p>Joel got on the bed and moved forward to you. It reminded you of a film where the predator was about to attack its prey. Joel, being the hungry predator and you, being the wiling prey. <br/>Joel reached you and started to take your shirt off. You followed him and began to unbutton his favorite red flannel. The kisses between the two of you grew hungry with each button you undid. The two of you started to undo the others jeans and shimmy them down when you heard Ellie bellow from downstairs “Hey guys? Where you at? Maria and Tommy need you for something.” <br/>Your eyes and Joel’s met, in unison one word was said “fuck”. <br/>“Raincheck, darlin’?” <br/>“Of course. We can resume this later.”<br/>___________<br/>Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Ellie spoke again “Joel? Y/N? I know you’re here, I saw your notebook.”<br/>“Ellie” Joel yelled out “Uh, just, um . . .  stay where you are.”<br/>The floor creaked and then the footsteps stopped. You and Joel dressed quickly. Leaving the room, your eyes met Ellie’s who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.<br/>Joel’s voice grew stern “Ellie, don’t you dare-”<br/>She laughed out “Holy shit, were you guys? Uh, fuck that. I actually don’t wanna know. But, uh, Joel? I like Y/N, so keep them safe and all that sappy shit. I don’t care that you’re my father figure--”<br/>“Ellie . . . “ He tried to speak over her but she would not allow it. You bit your lip trying to stifle your laugh. <br/>“If you hurt them, if you break their heart? I’ll break your face. We good?”<br/>Joel rubbed the bridge of his nose “We’re good, Ellie. Let’s find Maria and Tommy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>